Unexpected
by PJOcouplesfan0818
Summary: When Annabeth comes to visit Percy at Goode High, everyone is shocked to find out that he, of all people has a girlfriend. Especially his little fan club. When Annabeth's jealousy takes over her, she does the only thing she can do. Switch schools. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story, Silena and Beckendorf (not sure if I spelled it right) are alive. This is actually my 2****nd**** Fanfic, but I deleted my other one, so sorry if you liked the other one. I hope you like this one too.**

I got out the Grey Sister's Cab and then they drove away. I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. I dialed his number in and brought my phone to my ear. Soon it started ringing, but it quickly went to voicemail.

_Seaweed Brain better have a good excuse on why he won't answer his phone, _I thought.

I look around looking for a head of messy, jet black hair and sea-green eyes. There a circle of boys at the bottom of the stairs leading to the main hallway. One of the boys there just happened to the one and only Percy Jackson.

Maybe it couldn't hurt to tease him a little bit, especially when he doesn't answer my freaking phone calls.

I walked up to them and tapped one of the boys and he had turned around.

"Well, well. How may I help you?" he said with nice smile.

"Hey Mason! Who are you talking to?" I heard Percy say.

Mason, I believed that was his name, moved out the way so everybody else can see me.

"Excuse me-"I said with what I hoped was an innocent voice. "-but I'm looking for my boyfriend. You wouldn't happen to see him around would you?" I asked looking directly at Percy.

I gave him a look that said_ Play along._

He had gotten the message because he asked, "Maybe. Who would the lucky man be?"

"Percy Jackson" I said with a sweet smile.

Suddenly, for whatever reason, every single one of his friends had groaned, while I stood there looking confused.

"Look lady-"Mason said with an irritating attitude.

"Mason, it's cool." Percy interrupted, walking to stand in front of my while putting his hand on Mason's chest. "It just so happens to be that my name is also Percy Jackson."

"Really now?" I said, hoping that tone of my voice sounded surprised. "Well, you look at little like him. But my boyfriend is_ way hotter_ than you, that's for sure," smirking.

"Really now?" he asked with a smile, mimicking my actions.

I simply nodded.

Then his smile turned into a playful frown and he said, "That wasn't nice Wise Girl."

"Well, neither is not answering you girlfriend's phone calls." I pointed out.

He reached into his pocket, taking out his and looking at his missed calls. Then, he looked back at me smiled apologetically.

"Nope, not going to work this time Seaweed Brain" saying with a proud smile.

His smile again turned, but instead of a playful frown, it turned into a full sad puppy look. He walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his forehead on mine, while I had my hands flat on his chest, and trying to control my breathing because was _really_ close.

"I'm really sorry" he whispered.

His hot breath blew onto my face. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but if I did that, then he would win. I shook my head trying my hardest to not give in.

"Please forgive me Wise Girl." He whispered again, his voice very sincere.

_Great, _I thought._ He knows I can't resist when he says my nickname like that. _

"I don't like you very much right now." I said glaring at him.

"You know you love me." He joyously said, his smile creeping back on his face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brought his lips to mine. It was easy kissing Percy. It was like breathing, you _need_ to do it. I pulled back, so it wouldn't go too far and his friends wouldn't get uncomfortable.

"Happy Anniversary and Happy Birthday." I whispered.

"Thank you. And Happy Anniversary to you to Wise Girl." He whispered back.

Mason cleared his throat causing Percy and I's attention back to his friends.

"So-"Mason started. "-Percy, anything you want to tell us? Any important piece of your life you forgot to tell us about.

Percy pretended to think hard.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed. "You guys this is Annabeth Chase. 5-6 years as a best friend and officially 1 year as my girlfriend." He said with a proud smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! I got lots and lots of reviews here! That made me really happy(: So, because I got so many, I decided to update today. I know I said I was going to update on Tuesday, but since there a lot of reviews and I had some free time, I thought you guys deserved a treat. This will be a longer chapter, or least I tried to make a longer chapter. So here are the next chapter folks! Hope you like it!**

"Girlfriend?" Mason asked. "You never told us you had a girlfriend!"

"You never asked." Percy shrugged. "Besides, why is that big a deal? Tom has a girlfriend too." He pointed out.

"Yeah-"who I guess was Tom, started. "-but at least I didn't keep from everyone. You guys were there when I asked out Hailey."

"How about we start over?" I suggested.

"What do you mean?" asked Tom.

"Well, I'll start by introducing myself. Then you introduce yourself. Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. What's yours?" I said while putting out my hand out.

Mason shook it and said, "I'm Mason Cruz."

"I'm Tom Wesley." He introduced as he shook my hand.

"My name is, James Husks. It's a pleasure to meet you." He happily said with a small, shy smile on his face.

"The name is, Maloney. Mark Maloney." Mark joked, trying to do a James Bond impression.

"Good for you." I replied, trying not to laugh with any avail.

There was one more person, who hadn't introduced himself.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Phoenix De Caro. My name is Phoenix De Caro."

"Well, it was nice to meet you all-"I looked at Percy. "-but we should be going."

"Wait." Mark said. "Percy isn't there anybody _else_ you want to introduce Annabeth to. A certain _girl."_ Giving Percy a look, he suddenly broke out into a mischievous smile.

"I think I should. Do you know where they are?" he asked Mark.

"I do." Tom piped up. "They're over there by Cindy's car."

"Call them over here." James told Mason.

"Alright. Alright. HEY CINDY! BRING YOU AND YOUR GIRLS OVER HERE!" Mason yelled. "WE'VE GOT SOMEONE YOU _HAVE_ TO MEET!"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL MSAON!"A girl, who I assumed was Cindy, yelled right back.

"Who is that?" I asked while a group of 4 girls in tight skirts, shirts short enough to be described as a bra, noisy high heels, and enough make-up to supply a clown for a year.

"That my friend-"Tom started. "-is Cindy Brandon, whose is sort of like the leader, and her 'friends', who are her little minions. But Cindy has a crush on Percy since_ forever_. She always tries to sit next to him during classes, or during lunch, and sometimes she's just waiting at his locker."

"Whoa." I said shocked.

"Yup. It's freaking weird. But at least if she meets you, she might _finally _get the message." Percy hoped.

I heard heels clacking as Cindy and her "friends" walked up the stairs. I heard her voice behind as she talked to Mason.

"So Mason, who did you want us to meet? Oh, by the way, where's Percy?" she asked.

I turned around to face her. We were eye to, but I bet that if she lost the heels I'd be a couple inches taller than her. Percy also had turned around but he looked really nervous.

"Who are _you_?" she asked with disgust in her tone.

I put on a fake smile. I put out my hand for her to shake it. When she didn't, I simply let it fall down to my side.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. What's yours?" I asked though I already knew what it was.

"Cindy Brandon. Soon-to-be girlfriend of Percy Jackson." She put her hand on Percy's chest while saying this.

"Really now?" I asked taking her hand off. "Well, you're going to have to wait in line."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" she sneered.

"Because you're looking at his _real _girlfriend." I sneered back.

Several emotions flashed on her face. First, shock, then anger, and finally determination. The rest of the girls behind were glaring at me. I glared right back. I saw Percy at the corner of my eye and he started looking down at my right hand. Apparently, it was twitching, looks, like I was going to reach dagger. Believe me, I wanted to. Even though it wouldn't hurt them, there was no harm in thinking about it, right? Besides it wouldn't even look like a dagger to them.

Just when I was about to reach into my pocket, Percy grabbed my hand and held tightly.

"Annabeth!" he whispered furiously. "You know that won't hurt them."

"Don't you think I know that Seaweed Brain!" I whispered back. "But there's no harm in thinking about it at least!"

He let go of my hand and I instantly missed the warmth from his hand. I crossed my arms over my chest and brought my eyes back over to Cindy.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your hands_ off_ my boyfriend. Thanks." I sweetly said with forced smile on my face.

"Afraid of a little competition Annabeth?" she asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Not if the opponent is you. Then I have _nothing _to be afraid of." I spat.

"Annabeth-"Percy said nervously grabbing my hand to make sure I wouldn't reach for my dagger again. I could tell he was worried that I might just grab Cindy and rip her head off. "-maybe we should go now. Everyone will be expecting us."

I was about to say something, but again was interrupted by my phone ringing. It was Silena.

"Hey Silena." I greeted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled.

I instantly pulled the phone away from my ear. But I still heard Silena's voice.

"Silena!" I hissed putting the phone back to my ear when she was done screaming. "What the hell? I think you just shattered my ear drum."

"Guess what? Guess what?" she said excitingly. Beckondorf's voice was in the background. "Sorry Annabeth. I tried getting the phone away from her."

"It's ok. So is there a reason you called and screamed in my ear?" I asked exasperated.

"Nico and Thalia are going out!" she whispered furiously.

**A/N: I'm going to leave it there. Some people might like Thalia and Luke together, but I'm a Thalico fan so sorry if you're disappointed): Don't forget to review! R&R! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hope you liked this one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so SORRY! I haven't been able to update because I've been super busy! So I hope you guys like this new chapter I've posted up(: Have fun reading it!**

"_What_? How is that possible? Last time _I_ checked she was a-"I paused and looked around. All eyes were on me. "_member_ of the _you-know-what _led by _you-know-who_. What the _hell_ happened?"

"Look, why don't you just ask Thalia when you get here. I'm sure she'll tell you the whole story. Besides, she would have told you either way, I mean come on. Would you have told _us _that you had started going out with Percy if we hadn't known about it already?" She had a point there. I wouldn't have told them. I would have let them figure out by themselves.

"No." I grumbled. "I guess not. Is she there yet?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's taking you guys so long to get here?" she replied.

I paused again. It's not I can just blurt out "there's a girl named Cindy and she's trying to hit on Percy right in front of my face thinking she's better than me." There's only one way out of this…

"Καλά ... ένα κορίτσι που ονομάζεται Cindy Brandon είναι εδώ. Προφανώς Percy πηγαίνει στο σχολείο μαζί της και τώρα είναι να μου λέει αυτό είναι σύντομα-να-να φίλη." «Kalá ... éna korítsi pou onomázetai Cindy Brandon eínai edó̱. Profanó̱s Percy pi̱gaínei sto scholeío mazí ti̱s kai tó̱ra eínai na mou léei af̱tó eínai sýntoma-na-na fíli̱. "Dictionary - View detailed dictionaryI whispered, making sure that Percy couldn't hear me. If he did he think I was jealous, which by the way I was not, and he would never let me live it down. (Translation on the bottom.)

Percy made that cute little face when he gets confused. I held a finger up, and he nodded. I walked a couple of feet away and turned by back towards them. Even though none of them could understand me, except for Percy, I didn't want him hearing what I was about to say. I especially didn't want Cindy and her little minions looking at me when I asked Silena an important question.

"Νομίζω ότι πρέπει να ανησυχούμε. Θέλω να πω, ότι δεν έχει καμία τύχη με την πεποίθηση ότι ποτέ δεν θα βγει με μια πόρνη σαν κι αυτήν, αλλά θα μπορούσε να είναι φυσιολογική για μια φορά. Είναι ένα πράγμα δεν μπορώ να δώσω. Ξέρω ότι είναι ανόητο να πιστεύω, αλλά εγώ μπορεί να κατηγορήσει; Εννοώ ότι είχε περισσότερο χρόνο να είναι φυσιολογική σε όλους μας. Ξέρω σκέφτηκα το ίδιο πράγμα με τη Rachel, αλλά και πάλι αυτή είναι πιο όμορφη από Cindy-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence, when once again, Silena cut me off.

"Why would you think that in the first place? I know you know he wouldn't go for a girl like her, but you _need_ to have confidence in yourself. _He. Loves. You. _He knows it, I know it, you know it. We _all_ know it. Just…calm down. Ok? I'll see you guys later. Bye."

"Bye." Then I hung up the phone. I walked back and Percy whispered in my ear.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. I shivered when I felt his breath on my ear. Even after a year, he can still affect me like this!

I looked at him and nodded with a small smile. He looked skeptical, but dropped the subject. He turned back to his friends.

"Well, looks like we're leaving now. We gotta go to camp now." He said.  
"Alright man." They said. "We'll see you on Monday." All of them bumped fists and then Percy got his stuff together. We started walking, but I stopped. I turned around and walked over to Cindy.

"Next time, I catch you touching my boyfriend and making bedroom eyes at him, no one, not even _Percy _will stop me from beating the crap out of you. You'll thank me though. It'll be an improvement to your face because of all the make-up you always wear." I threatened.

For a second there, she look terrified but she then quickly hid her emotions.

"You think he _wants _to be _you_?" she asked with a chuckle. "You're nothing to him. He's only staying with you to get in your pants." She whispered with an evil glint in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"You would know wouldn't you?" I retorted. "Seeing as you've had…_experience _with guys like that."

Then her smile went quickly as it came. No more was the glint in her eyes. Her eyes had fury in them.

I continued to talk.

"Even if that were true, what makes you think that he would want something _more_ from _you_?"

I left the question hanging and then turned around with a smirk on my face and walked back to Percy. He held out his hand, which I gladly took. Confusion again, was written on his face.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully.

I nodded my head, but I knew he wouldn't believe me. He _knew _me. So he knew I wasn't telling the truth.

He again looked skeptical, but immediately dropped the subject. We got in the car and drove away but not before I smiled sweetly to Cindy while she glaredat me with dagger eyes.

**Here are the translations:**

"**Well ... a girl named Cindy Brandon is here. Apparently Percy goes to school with her and now she is telling me this is soon-to-be girlfriend." (1****st**** translation)**

"**I think we should be worried. I mean, she has no luck with the belief that they will never come out with a whore like her, but could be normal for once. It's one thing I can't give. I know it's foolish to think, but can you blame me? I mean he had more time to be normal in all of us. I know I thought the same thing with Rachel, but then again she's prettier than Cindy-" (2****nd**** translation) **

**I hope you guys liked/loved as much as I did writing this chapter. There's more to come! Don't worry(: Stay tune for the next chapter! See ya! ****Listen**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! . I haven't had any new ideas in a long time. So I'm trying really hard so please be patient with me. Alright then, on with the story!**

We were in the car, on our way to camp when Percy asked me, "Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Silena. She just had to tell me something and then she asked me when we were gonna get there."

"What did she have to tell you?"

I paused. But when I opened my mouth to speak, we had already arrived at camp.

"You'll see," was all I said.

He arched his eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He stopped the car and we got out. Our stuff were already here since we left them the last time we were at camp.

Percy and I walked up the hill and was instantly greeted my Chiron.

"Hello and how are my favorite campers doing?" he asked.

"Chiron, it's so good to see you." I said I walked closer to hug him. I had to tip toe since he was in his centaur form.

"It's so good to see you to Annabeth. How has your school year been so far?"

It was only the middle of the school year and even though Percy and I had busy schedules, we made sure that we would come to camp at least once a month to stay there for a couple of days. Sometimes if we could, we would stay there every weekend.

"Boring." Percy butted in. "But today had to be the most exciting since school started." Percy looked at me with an innocent smile, but I knew he was far from innocent. I glared at him, but he just kept on smiling.

Chiron, who knew something was up, asked with caution, "What happened?"

Before I could stop him, Percy had already started talking. But I had pulled on his arm while saying, "Sorry Chiron, I need to borrow Percy for a couple of hours. Would you please excuse us?"

He nodded then left. And once he left I hit Percy in the back of the head but instantly regretted it. Shit! I forgot that he was invincible. I cradled my hand with my other one and Percy started laughing. Again I glared at him and he sobered up.

"Sorry." He said while clearing his throat.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked away. He caught easily, but it wasn't like I was trying to get away from him.

"So, what did Silena tell that was 'so important'?" he asked again.

"Come with me." Was all I said.

He obliged and continued walking with me heading towards the Aphrodite cabin. I knocked on the door three times before Silena opened it. She gave me hug then gave me a knowing look and pointed to the Hades cabin. I nodded silently as a "Thanks" and she closed the door.

I grabbed Percy's hand and we made our way to the Hades cabin. i had no bother knocking and just walked in. But I guess I should have knocked because we were met with the scene of Thalia making out with Nico on his bed and I_ very heavily _might I add. I cleared my throat and then they had broken apart.

"Annabeth!" Thalia squealed, which was very unlike her.

"Hey Thalia." I said while faking a sweet smile. "Anything you want to tell me?"

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated! I'll try to as often as possible! Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know that a lot of you guys have waiting for chapter 5 and I'm really sorry for not updating sooner My sister kept telling me update and I just never had the time to do it, but I'll try updating more frequently now. Also if anybody else has read my story, **_**Walls Up, **_**I'm just letting you know that I'm thinking about updating that too, so watch for that. Okay here is chapter 5 and I hope you guys enjoy it(:**__

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, just the characters I made up my self.**

"What the hell is going on here?" Percy exclaimed.

Nico and Thalia scurried off the bed from their heavy make out session, and stood in front of us. Both of their lips were swollen, and their hair was messy. Thalia was wearing a tank top and one of the straps were down, and Nico had the buttons on his shirt halfway open to see his chest hair,

"I-I didn't know y-you guys were g-gonna be here s-s-s-o quickly." Thalia stuttered, which was weird because she was always so confident.

"Look you guys-" Nico started. "-I know it's weird, but we _really_ like each other. And it would be really helpful if you guys _didn't _scold for making out in _my_ cabin. You're not our parents."

"It would've been nice for a heads up." I said through my teeth while glaring at Thalia.

Percy noticed my angry state, so he went behind and started rubbing my shoulders gently. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Look, I know I'm overreacting-" I said, which both Nico and Thalia agreed to. "-but, Thalia, weren't you supposed to be with the Hunters? What happened? And Nico, aren't you like 4 years younger than her?"

"No!" Thalia defended. "He's older than me since he's 16, and I'm still 15 like I was two years ago."

I noticed she didn't answer my question about the Hunters. So I asked again, "What about the Hunters and Artemis then?"

She quickly looked away, but not fast enough for me to see the blush on her face. I raised my eyebrows at Nico and he smirked back at me. He looked at Thalia, like silently asking her a question, and when she nodded, he looked at me.

"Well, the Hunters were visiting and Thalia and I started to hangout. You know, get to know each other more." He said.

"But, I started to like him and apparently he felt the same way. I guess when you like a guy, you're instantly kicked out. So Artemis talked to me, told me I was out, and left with the rest of the Hunters." Thalia said speaking up and grabbing Nico's hand.

"So you guys are together now?" Percy asked, while eyeing their intertwined hands.

They both nodded.

Percy grabbed my hand and headed towards the door, but I stood still. He looked back and raised a questioning eyebrow.

I looked at Thalia with narrowed eyes and said, "Don't think I'm not gonna talk to you. Details. Later."

Thaila rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Okay." Percy said grabbing my hand. "We'll see you guys at dinner. Later." Then we left.

Percy and I walked to his cabin and opened the door. We got in and he sat down on his bed, with his back against the headboard, while I crawled onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist while I did the same thing to his neck.

"Can you believe this?" he asked. "I didn't even know they started hanging out. We _really _need to go to camp more." He finished with a laugh.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed hitting the back of his hand, but pulling it back. Stupid invincibility.

He laughed at me but grabbed me hand gently and kissed it, then put it back behind his neck.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me! We're _supposed _ to be best friends-" I continued as Percy gave me a knowing look. "- with the exception of you and I of course, but _ still_! I would've liked to know first, I mean she could've have just, you know, maybe given me a phone call and say 'Hey Annabeth, what's up? By the way, did I mention that I'm going out with Nico?' Would have then been so hard? Her not telling me already surprised me, but it surprised me even more hearing it from Silena over damn _phone_."

I closed my mouth and Percy gave me a look that said_, Are you done now?_

I nodded my head as I saw realization dawn on Percy's face.

"Wait? _Silena _told you? When?" he questioned.

_Fuck, I wasn't supposed to say that. I forgot that I didn't tell him about my conversation with Silena. Whoops, _I thought.

I smiled sheepishly, "Well, she called me earlier to ask me when we were gonna get to camp. So I told her soon then she told me about Thalia and Nico."

"Earlier?" he asked. "Is that who you were talking to earlier?"

I nodded and he continued to talk. "So you mean that you _knew_ about them and didn't tell me? Gee thanks for update." His voice filled with sarcasm and a hint of anger.

Guilt washed over me. _Maybe it was the fact that you knew both of his so-called 'cousins' were together and you didn't bother to tell him. I would be upset if maybe Malcolm was dating a daughter of Demeter or something, and then kept it a secret from I would be pretty pissed too._

"Sorry." I stuck my lower lip out to make myself like a little puppy.

He rolled his eyes and I knew he was no longer angry, to me at least. Our arms were still position and he tightened his arms around my waist to bring me closer. I also tightened my hold around his neck. Our faces were less than a centimeter apart and if I wanted to, which I did, I could lean just a tiny bit more and my lips would be on his. His forehead touched mine and our breaths mingled together,

He leaned towards me, and I met him halfway. Our lips meshed together, moving in sync. He licked my bottom lip, and then sucked it while I let a small gasp and moan. Percy moved one of his hands behind my head to run his finger through my hair and then angled it to kiss me better. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled because I knew he loved it when I did that. He let out a moan and forced his tongue into my mouth. He brought his hand back down around my waist and pulled me even closer so there was no space between us, if that was even possible. Our lips were pushed together so hard that I knew it would be bruised.

I rubbed my tongue everywhere inside his mouth, tasting the sweetness of it. I pulled back and he whined of displeasure. A smile was on both of our faces as our foreheads touched each other while panting hard for air. He kissed me softly and gently, then making of trail of butterfly kisses on my jaw and down on my neck. I felt his lips on my pulse point and he sucked hard. I moaned and felt him smirk. He made his way back up, giving another chaste kiss on my lips, and then pulled back.

"That was nice." He murmured to which I agreed to. Percy's hair was standing up of when I pulled his hair, and a smile played on his lips, as did mine. His fingers were softly stroking my back and I tucked my head into his neck, closed my eyes and then sighed in contentment. I missed these days where we could just relax and not to worry about monsters or school. Ever since we defeat Kronos last year, we've encountered less monsters to our surprise.

We had been so busy with school; we didn't get to spend time as much as we wanted to with each other. I mean, sure he would come to my dorm and we would make out, but it wasn't the same as just spending time together. It'd also been awhile we went to camp, probably 2-3 months since the last time we were here. Plus, since the Gods promised to acknowledge their kids, the cabins have been filling up and I need to draw up new buildings, which took up a lot of my time.

I just felt like it's been forever since we spent some _real_ time together and the thought made me frown.

Percy must have seen, because he asked, "What's wrong 'Beth?" Although I loved when he called me "Wise Girl", I also loved that he gave me a nickname for my real name. No one else calls me that, just like nobody else calls me "'Beth".

"Nothing." I said with my eyes still closed. Even though I said nothing was wrong, I know he's gonna say-

"Bullshit."

-that.

"I know you; I know when you're lying. I maybe am a Seaweed Brain, but I'm not _that _stupid."

A small smile made its way on my face. Only Percy would act like he knows something then insult himself.

"I just wish we spent more time together." I confessed. "I mean we see each other all the time, but we never go out or randomly take a walk in the park."

"I'm sorry. I know I've been busy with homework and swim practices-"he said, but I cut him off before he could say more.

"I know what you're gonna say, how it's your entire fault and that you're the worst boyfriend, blah, blah, blah. But it's not true; I don't know how many times I have to say it."

He sighed but said nothing. I sat up and looked directly at him. My hand was on his cheek, lightly stroking it. His eyes closed and leaned into my hand and nuzzled it with his nose. His lips touched it and I felt a tingle on my palm.

I slid my hand behind his head and gave him a sweet, but short closed-mouth kiss. A knock was heard, followed by a voice, "Get your ass out here Perce! Dinner is ready." My brother Malcolm yelled through the door. "You too Annie!" I could practically hear his smirk. He knew how much I hated that nickname and used it all the time.

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "Alright, we'll meet you there."

"Uh huh." He said disbelievingly, but walked away.

Percy chuckled and I followed after. I got off his lap and he got off the bed, laced his fingers with mine, and we made our way to dinner.

**So I hope you guys liked it. I wasn't sure how to make a kissing so I tried my best, and I hope I did well. Watch out for updates and don't forget to review! Until next time(:**


End file.
